Band Camp
by Darth KittyCate
Summary: Just something that's basically telling what happened to me at band camp. Nothing PEREVERTED, people! Just real events. Names changed to be nice. :] Teenness because I can and because swearing ensues. Slight romance... When ya think about it.
1. MONDAY

a/n: I am the band geek. Er, a. Band is my life, pretty much. I'm a freshie, though, so I don't have much experience. This is based on my experiences during the major band camp and the ensuing 4 or 5 days between, because I'm cool like that. Just a tiny little thing. Names are changed to provide the innocent and less innocent with protection of sorts.

-x-x-x-

Jane was slightly exhausted. It was only lunch on Monday, of course, so she really had no right to be... But she still was. The morning drill stuff had been okay, not the greatest. She was still learning, though, so she decided she'd get better through practice.  
She sat and ate her lunch quietly, trying not to think. She had promised her best friend and a friend from online she'd tell this guy in her section (Adam) that she had this crush on him... Her stomach flipped. She was really nervous, even though he was only a year ahead of her. She shrugged and forced herself not to think about it as she took another bite of her sub.

Sighing, she looked at the clock. Five minutes left in lunch... She had to do it now. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, turning her brain off. "Hey, can I talk with you for a sec?" She asked, mentally swearing. She thought her voice sounded kinda funny... She took him over to the little hallway that led to the guard room, 'kitchen,' and pit/percussion room. She switched her brain off.  
"Look, I promised a few people I'd tell you now and stuff. See, I've had this huge crush on you since like June..."

Adam looked a little surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Anyway, I just had to say that now before I had this freak... attack... thing." Jane finished lamely, exhaling. She realized she'd been talking fast, surprisingly. "And, uh, if you like me, that's great, and if you don't, then I still wanna be friends." She added.

Adam smiled at her. "Don't worry, we're still friends." He said, hugging her around the shoulder.

Jane smiled vaguely. "That's good." She said. Her heart, which she felt would like explode from her, stopped being so fast, and her stomach settled to work on its job of digesting. She felt like she had taken a load off of herself.

-x-x-x-

Haha, this is so lame. :D oh well. I'll write more at a later time... First chapter for now:D


	2. TUESDAY

And now comes the second chapter/day. It's not too long either, actually, for not much happened on this day either. Eh.

-x-x-x-

Jane's arm twitched. She had been holding up her damn trumpet for a few hours now. It was nearly lunch...

"One more runthrough!" Called the visual director. He sat on top of the big scaffolding that went up three stories. He was on the top level, and had a microphone set up to the speaker that had the Dr. Beat hooked up to it.

Jane mentally swore, running back to her spot in the block. _Two right of the line, two behind the gack... Two off in both directions from Adam._ She sighed a tiny sigh, then turned her head to look in the direction of the drum major she couldn't see. She heard everyone else count off, so she started. "Dut, dut, trail dut dut dut." She said, bringing her trumpet down to trail in four counts. THey were at 168 bpm, so at least the runthrough wouldn't take too long... Even though it felt like forever.

She grabbed her shirt as they were walking in, pulling it on. She didn't feel like a whore when she was outside with only her sports bra and shorts on (well, excluding actual underwear), but once they were inside, she looked and felt like a total slut. She sighed and caught up with her flutey friend, Tina.

"Hey-o!" Jane said cheerily, tapping her friend on the shoulder as she half-skipped, half-ran up behind Tina.

"Hey! How'd it go yesterday?" Tina asked.

"Uh, not so swell. It turns out he doesn't like me, or if he did, I freak him out too much. But it's all good at this point, because I guess the crush is going away."

"You're still crazy."

"I know. That's why you love me." Jane grinned, then flexed her shoulders as she walked in general silence.

-x-

"Oh my god, you actually told the guy you liked that you liked him?" Asked Kate, the newest tenor sax player, and Jane's somewhat friend (they had only just met).

"Yeah." Said Jane, taking a bite of her turkey sub.

"What'd he say?"

"Uh, not much. I said I'd had this crush on him, and he was like 'Me?' and I said yeah, then I went through the rest, then he was like 'There's not much to say.'"

"Oh my god. He actually said 'There's not much to say?' That's so weird!" Said Tina, intervening.

"Well, there wasn't. Anyway, I said how I still wanted to be friends if he didn't like me, so he hugged me around the shoulders with one arm, that friend hug, and said 'Don't worry, we'll still be friends.' I was a little bummed, but I'm okay now." Said Jane, shrugging.

"That's so weird." Said Tina, shaking her head.

"Eh. It's all good." Replied Jane vaguely.

"That really is kinda weird..." Kate said vaguely.

"Whatever." Tina said, finishing the conversation.

-x-

Jane was laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. It was about five past 11. She should be sleeping now, but she wasn't. The alarm clock was set for 7, since they didn't have to come in until later on Wednesday. But she couldn't make herself stop thinking... She wasn't sure. She didn't like him anymore... His name didn't make her stomach do that weird falling feeling. Wondering what was considered flirting didn't make her smile... She was cured.  
She figured it was just time for something else to spend her time on.

-x-x-x-

This one's a lot longer... Surprisingly. :D I think it's okay. I'm not the best writer ever, but I could always be worse:D

Read and Review! Also, send it to your geeky friends, mkay? It's awesome to do that.


End file.
